Nous? Booonus! Selon vos envies!
by Aunda
Summary: Des passages de "Jalousie" ou de "Sur le Chemin de ma maison" que vous auriez aimé voir développés? Toutes les envies de la plus innocente à la plus farfelue en passant par la plus cuuute sont les bienvenues!  Rating à décider. Premier OS en ligne!
1. Principe de cette fic

**Kikou! **

**Quelques nouvelles tout d'abord, peut-être avez-vous remarqué que "Jalousie" et "Sur le Chemin de ma maison ont été renommés "Nous? Tome..." je trouvais cela plus simple d'avoir un titre pour regrouper l'intégralité de cette histoire. ;)**

**Cette fic maintenant! En vérité ce ne sera pas une fic mais un recueil d'OS liés à "Nous?" justement! **

**Le principe est simple : Je publierais ici des OS situés avant, pendant et après "Nous?" donc si il y a quelque chose que vous voudirez lire, un gouter d'anniversaire, les remises des diplomes, les frasques d'Emmett et James ou autres n'hésitez pas à demander! **

**L'idée est de prendre une pause détente entre d'autres écrits plus sombres. A ce propos! Le Chapitre 6 de "Ne sous-estimons pas la langage du corps" sera publié ce week-end, suivi par un épilogue le mercredi d'après. Le week-end d'après verra le prochain chapitre de "Sur le chemin de ma maison" et dernier pour un petit moment. Le Tome 2 de "Nous? verra alors le jour, j'hésite encore sur le titre mais l'histoire se situera entre les chapitres 2 et 3 de Sur le Chemin de ma maison et permettrons enfin d'expliquer les flash-Back. :D Cette fic se déroulera donc sur quatre ans ;)**

**Voili, voilou, je pense avoir tout dit! **

**Le premier OS est pratiquement terminé et devrait arriver ce soir ou demain! Quand au reste, je m'en remets à vos idées ;)**

**Biiisous :D**


	2. OS 1 : Je l'aime

_**Voici donc comme promis le premier OS! N'hésitez pas à proposer des OS :D**_

_**Bien sûr rien ne m'appartient ;)**_

_**Petite précision : Cet OS et la réécriture d'un autre OS que j'avais écrit il y a quelques années, boonne lecture !**_

* * *

_**Je l'aime**_

Je pense à elle ce matin.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ce matin, je pense à elle nuits et jours.

Huit heures sonne.

Je viens de finir de m'habiller et je songe à aller la réveiller.

Ma dormeuse.

J'entre dans la chambre.

Elle est là, sous la couette bleue marine ne laissant apparaître que quelques une de ses mèches noires.

Je suis ému.

Je l'aime.

Comment est ce possible que moi, Jasper Withlock, écrivain connu et reconnu, caricaturé dans la presse comme un personnage froid et sans coeur puisse fondre devant une masse sombre enroulée sous des couvertures ?

Je m'approche du lit et caresse tendrement ses longs cheveux d'ébène. Je me penche vers elle et, après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue, lui murmure à l'oreille :

**-Ma puce, il est temps de te lever.**

Elle marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible et enfoui presque aussitôt sa tête sous son oreiller.

Je ris. Je l'aime.

Deuxième tentative pour la faire sortir du lit. Deuxième échec.

Je passe alors aux grands moyens. Je titre les rideaux et ouvre les volets.

La lumière se répand dans la chambre et elle se met à râler.

**-Mais ! !**

**-Mais quoi ?** fis je en faisant mine d'être fâché. **Pas de sauts au plafond aujourd'hui? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi peu excitée par ton anniversaire! Allez debout paresseuse ! ! **

Elle continua de grogner, protestant qui puisque c'était son anniversaire justement, c'était à elle de décider du programme et qu'elle avait envie de faire la grasse matinée, non mais!

Je décide alors de prendre les choses en main. Je tire la couverture et la prend dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaules et nos regards se croisent .

Je suis heureux.

Je l'aime.

Je porte ma demoiselle dans la salle de bain puis je sors après lui avoir volé un baiser.

Elle est longue dans la salle de bains, très longue.

Je décide de faire le lit pour m'occuper. C'est un vrai chantier. La lutte des couvertures a été rude.

J'ai fini.

Je tape à la porte de la salle d'eau.

**-Cinq minutes ! J'ai presque terminé**.

Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. Cinq minutes dans le langage des femmes signifie un quart d'heure.

J'ai le temps.

Je m'assis à mon bureau et essayait d'imaginer sa tête lorsqu'elle découvrira toutes les surprises que je lui ai préparé.

Je souris seul comme un idiot. Décidément, l'amour rend stupide. Stupidement heureux.

Ca y est elle a fini. Mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine comme à chaque fois que je réalise à quel point je l'aime.

A ses pieds, elle a enfilé ses chaussons que j'aime tellement les rouges avec des têtes bizarres dessus. Sa jupe jaune poussin et ses souliers fins ne manqueront pas d'attirer les regards des passants tout à l'heure. Lorsque nous sortirons.

Je le sais.

Elle le sait. .Qu'importe. Elle n'est pas juste une fille parmi les nombreuses résidents à Los Angeles.

Cette fille est MA fille. Et je l'aime.

Son débardeur multicolore me fait sourire. Aucun bijou ne vient compléter sa tenus. Aucun mis à part le pendentif avec un J et deux A entrelacés que je lui ai offert il y a onze ans de cela.

Onze ans. Une éternité. Et je l'aime toujours autant. Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Je la serre dans mes bras, elle se pelotonne contre moi.

**-Alors ma chérie où veux tu aller ?**

**-Voir la mer pour écouter le murmure des vagues…**

Je souris, sans rien répondre. Je l'entraîne vers le garage.

**-Pourquoi toujours prendre la voiture ? J'ai envie de marcher !**

Marcher ? Pourquoi pas ! Si elle en a envie alors je suis forcément d'accord, je ne sais pas lui dire non.

Ses yeux me fixent, attendant une réponse.

Je l'aime.

**-C'est d'accord. Allons-y à pied.**

Elle m'adresse un sourire ravit.

Je l'aime.

Nous nous baladons désormais dans notre quartier résidentiel. Main dans la main.

Pour cette fois, j'ai décidé de faire une entorse à mes principes et de l'emmener en centre ville malgré les paparazzis.

Un rapide retour à la maison pour aller chercher notre véhicule.

Ma dormeuse fait une petite moue boudeuse en me voyant attraper les clefs de l'engin, avant de finalement pousser un cri énorme de joie en apprenant notre destination et de me sauter au cou.

Enfin je la retrouve!

Après des bouchons pharaoniques, je réussi à garer la voiture et nous partons main dans la main à la conquête de le ville.

Premier arrêt pour une journée réussite, la boulangerie.

Je prends un beignet au chocolat et elle une tarte aux fraises. Elle veux également s'acheter des bonbons. Juste pour goûter bien sur…mais je refuse. C'est son anniversaire, c'est à moi de payer!

**-D'accord**, me fit elle malicieusement. Pour 5 Dollars de bonbons ?

Je grogne, elle m'a eu. Refusé aurait été ne pas répondre à son défi.

Après le problème du paiement vint le problème du choix.

Ce qu'elle peut être longue à choisir….presque autant que dans la salle de bain.

Moi ça ne me dérange pas outre mesure. Au contraire, elle m'offre ainsi, inconsciemment la possibilité de la dévorer dans yeux à ma guise, mais la vendeuse n'est apparemment pas de cet avis. Elle râle, tape du pied sur le sol du bout de sa chaussure et poussait des soupirs énervés de temps à autre.

Moi je contemple ma dormeuse, plus belle que le jour.

Ses longs cheveux noirs tressés retenus par un lacé de cuir sombre se fondaient à merveille avec sa peau crémeuse.

Mon cœur se serre.

Je l'aime.

Il est 10 heures et quart lorsque nous sortons enfin de la boulangerie.

**-Tu veux qu'on aille faire les magasins ?**

Quelle question stupide! Ses yeux pétillent et son sourire se fait éclatant.

Nous nous dirigeons donc vers les boutiques les plus proches.

Premier commerce, déjà elle a flashé sur des bottes en cuir.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en me demandant si, finalement, je n'aurai pas mieux fait de l'emmener au cinéma.

Sa mine réjouie me persuade du contraire. Elle est heureuse.

Je le suis donc aussi.

**-Prends ce que tu veux, c'est ton anniversaire.**

Elle se détache de la contemplation de la vitrine pour m'embrasser.

**-Merci, mais passer une journée seule avec toi est déjà le plus beau des cadeaux.**

Il y a une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix et malheureusement je n'en connais que trop bien la raison…

Nous rentrons dans le magasin. Pendant qu'elle essaie différentes bottes, je m'interroge.

Qu'est ce que j'aime le plus chez elle ?

Tout, d'abord je dirai ses yeux. Ses yeux magnifiques qui expriment si bien ses émotions. Ensuite, ses longs cheveux noirs comme la nuit…Et puis aussi…Tiens elle a choisi. De belles bottines de cuirs qu'elle mettra sans doute pour monter à cheval….

Je paie et nous sortons.

Une trentaine de boutiques et deux librairies plus tard, je décide qu'il est temps de manger et l'entraîne vers le restaurant où j'ai réservé une table quelques jours plus tôt.

Hé, Hé ! ! ! Beau plan n'est ce pas ! Réglé à la seconde près ! Cet après midi nous irons au zoo, au musée puis direction l'endroit de la plus belle de toutes les surprises….

Je souris.

Elle n'était pas prête d'oublier cette journée…

**-Alors tu as choisis ?** me demande t'elle.

**-Oui et toi ?**

**-**Depuis qu'Emmett me parle de ce restaurant! Je ne sais pas quoi choisir il y a trop de choiiix! Je ne sais pas! Un plat du jour peut-être?

Un homme vint prendre notre commande.

**-Deux plats du jour s'il vous plait.** lui dis je.

Elle me sourit.

Je fonds.

En attendant d'être servi, nous discutons de tout et de rien.

**-Tu viendras au prochain défilé ? **me demande t'elle.

**-Je serais probablement obligé de rester ici, il y a des débats scénaristes sur la prochaine saison. **

Elle me répondit par une grimace.

**-S'il te plaiiiiit! Ne me laisse pas toute seule au milieu de tous ces moustiques!**

**-N'y vas pas!**

**-Ha, ha trèèèès drôle!**

Elle se mit à bouder et je ne put m'empêcher de rire.

Alors qu'elle me tirait malicieusement la langue, nos plats arrivèrent.

**-C'est un délice ! ! Miam ! Emmett avait raison !**

**-J'admets que question nourriture il a vraiment bon goût.**

**-Exact mais pour ce qui est des habits... Enfin si, aux repas de famille il était toujours bien habillé.**

**-Normal je ne pense pas qu'il est envie de mourir des mains d'une styliste survoltée! ! !**

**-Miiichant!**

Je lui fis un clin d'oeil et elle me sourit, complice.

Le déjeuner se termina sur une discussion sans grand intérêt, où nous commentons à tour de rôle les étranges plats de nos voisins.

Nous sortons enfin. Je ne suis pas mécontent de cette matinée et bien décidé à lui faire passer une excellente après midi.

Première destination, le zoo.

Ouah, murmura t'elle. ! C'est immense!

C'est vrai, c'est vaste, ça monte et il fait chaud. Qu'importe, elle adore ça.

Nous faisons donc la queue, vu qu'on est ici incognito et c'est très bien comme ça. Miraculeusement personne ne nous a encore reconnu! Je croise les doigts!

Elle serre les dents en examinant de loin les cages métalliques s'élevant dans les airs. A l'intérieur, des oiseaux multicolores chantant. Dessus, un petit singe les nargue. Cela la fait rire et je pose un baiser sur son front. Heureux.

Finalement faire la queue m'énerve. En temps normal, seul, je prends mon mal en patience et en profite pour réfléchir. Mais nous avions un planning à suivre et il faudrait à présent se dépêcher à l'intérieur du zoo! Pire, j'enrage à l'idée que nous n'aurons probablement pas le temps d'aller au Musée.

Enfin, je paie nos billets et nous entrons dans le parc. La voir courir dans tous les sens, sautiller d'une cage à l'autre... Une tour s'élève au centre du parc. Nous grimpons dans le monte charge. Premier, Deuxième…nous nous arrêtons au dernier étage accessible aux visiteur.

La vue est tout simplement sublime. De là, nous dominons tout le zoo.

Le vent souffle fort emmêlant les cheveux de ma dormeuse , l'obligent à refaire sa tresse.

Je la regarde détacher soigneusement toutes les mèches croisées et entortillées. Une par une. Sortir une brosse pour les démêler puis finalement les attacher en une simple queue de cheval.

Je souris.

J'aime ses gestes précis, méticuleux et sa manière de vouloir tout contrôler. Je l'aime.

Nous descendons de notre perchoir.

Direction le Musée.

Tant pis, n'aurais pas le temps de lui montrer les innombrables merveilles de ce lieu cette fois-ci. Je décide de me cantonner à l'exposition Égyptienne permanente.

Nous passons devant des portes, des tableaux...

Encore un escalier et c'est bon. Oui, c'est là.

Je regarde ma dormeuse. Ses yeux brillent.

**-Une vrai gamine!** Pensais je avec tendresse.

Une pendule au dessus de nous indique 16H04.

Je grimace.

Plus qu'une heure avant le retour de devoir partir pour la prochaine et ultime surprise.

Il nous faudrait une demi-heure pour nous rendre à pied à la voiture ce qui signifiait que le temps était compté.

**-C'est une véritable momie ?**

Je hoche la tête.

**-Oui, elle date du temps de Ramses II.**

**-C'est horrible…**

**-Tu as peur des momies toi maintenant ? C'est nouveau ! **fis je en me moquant

Elle me tira la langue.

**-Non. Mais c'est horrible de finir ça vie dans un musée ! !**

**-Elle l'a finit sa vie sans vouloir…**

**-Arrête de te moquer, je suis sérieuse! La mort est une affaire sacrée. Exposer les mort comme si ils n'étaient rien d'autres que des tapis est une insulte à leur mémoire**.

Rappelez moi pour je l'ai amenée ici déjà….

**-C'est bon très bien tu as gagné!** Capitulais je.** Les musées sont d'horribles lieux de profanations et je ne t'y amènerai plus jamais… Mais s'il te plaît arrête de hurler…**

**-Je ne hurle pas ! Et je n'ai jamais dit ce que tu viens de dire. C'était juste une remarque rien de plus!**

Je suis effaré par le cerveau tordu qu'ont les femmes…

**-Tu viens?** Me demande t'elle visiblement heureuse de m'avoir énervé jusqu'au bout.

La demi heure restante passa à toute vitesse.

J'étais en train d'imaginer écrire un roman au temps des Égyptiens lorsque l'heure me sauta aux yeux.

**-M**** ! ! ! Bon sang on va être en retard ! **

Le retour vers la voiture se fit en courant et ma dormeuse, parfaitement réveillée, pouffait de rire derrière moi.

Sur la route les bouchons nous ralentirent bien évidement! Cela aurait été trop facile autrement!

Enfin je garai la voiture. Devant nous s'étendait une plage de sable fin.

Ma dormeuse se précipita dans les vagues.

Heureuse.

**-Merci. Pour cette journée fabuleuse me murmura t'elle avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.**

**-Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu…**

**-Comment ça ?**

**-Regarde là-bas.**

Elle eut le souffle coupée.

Derrière les branches des arbres entourant ce bout de plage une silhouette approchait.

Une silhouette fine et élancée. Aux cheveux en pics et aux yeux d'un vert profond…

Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade… Elle m'avait tant manqué…

**-Maman !** Hurla ma dormeuse en se jetant dans les bras de la nouvelle venue.

Même cheveux, même sourire….

Aussi belles l'une que l'autre.

Les yeux verts d'Alice se fichèrent dans les miens bleu d'azur tels deux flèches perçant mon cœur. Son émeraude réchauffa mon océan glacé.

**-Jasper.** Me dit-elle simplement comme si elle ne revenait pas d'un autre continent mais simplement de la maison.…

C'était juste nous. Ca avait toujours été nous. Nul besoin de grandes effusions, un simple regard suffisait à exprimait à l'autre tout ce que l'on ressentait. Nos retrouvailles se feraient en privé. Comme toujours.

Les yeux bleux-gris de ma dormeuse me regardèrent intensément.

**-Merci.** Semblaient ils me dire.

Mais merci de quoi ?

D'être tombé amoureux de la femme la plus merveilleuse qui soit? De l'avoir abandonnée à de nombreuses reprises par peur de la perdre d'une autre façon. Une femme que j'avais fini par épousé et qui aujourd'hui passait tout son temps à courir le monde pour assouvir sa passion?

Je savais depuis longtemps qu'aucun homme ne me prendrais jamais mon Alice. Et si aujourd'hui j'acceptais de la partager avec tous ces bouts de tissus c'est parce qu'elle était tellement heureuse un crayon à la main que cele me rendait heureux aussi. Même si nos plannings respectifs étaient très serrés, j'avais l'impression qu'on s'en sortait plutôt bien...

Une larme roule sur ma joue. Je l'essuie aussitôt. Hors de questions qu'elles me voient pleurer….

Je les regarde.

Longtemps.

Les deux gardiennes de mon cœur….

Alice serra sa fille contre son coeur.

**-Bonne anniversaire Annabelle. Je suis si heureuse d'être là mon coeur.**

* * *

**Voilà et n'oubliez pas, ce week-end chapitre 6 de "Ne sous-estimons pas la langage du corps"! Biiisous :D**


End file.
